I'm Yours
by Jack and Samantha forever
Summary: TATE! Tony got Kate pregeant by accident. Will the two adjust to parenthood or will they have to ask for help from their friends?  Starts in the third month  TATE BIG TIME! T for now. Rating may change.
1. It All Started With A Kiss

I'm Yours

Ch. 1

It all started with a kiss

"Gibbs! I swear Tony and I never meant for this to happen." Kate said desperately trying to explain the horribly awkward situation to Gibbs.

"Boss. Listen. Kate and I have been dating for like two years. Gibbs. I'm sorry." Tony said making the situation even more awkward.

"DiNozzo. Come here." Gibbs said leading Tony towards a the corner of the room. "Yes Boss?" He asked expecting to be killed or something.

"You take care of her. She reminds me a lot of my daughter Kelly. Kelly died a long time ago. But you take care of Kate. Cause she filled a hole in my heart that no one could."

"Yes boss." Tony said scared for his life.

"Good." Gibbs said as the two men walked back towards the bullpen.

"So what did Gibbs say?" Kate asked when Tony came in to the bullpen.

"Uhh tell you later." Tony replied trying to not piss Gibbs off anymore than he already was.

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go down and see Abby." Kate said as she walked away from the bullpen.

"Hey Abbs." Kate said as she walked into the lab.

"Hey Kate!" Abby said as she gave her a bone crushing hug.

"I have something tell you. Your gonna want to sit down." Kate said trying to figure out how to tell Abby the news.

Abby sat down on her bar stool and said "Okay. I'm sitting. Whats up?"

"I don't know how to say it other than just to say it. So I'll just say it Abbs. I'm pregnant." This kind of news usually led to expectant looks and hugs. But when you had been dating your partner for just over two years and you broke regs again it wasn't that kind of news.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" Abby yelled. "Who's the father? Please please please tell me its Tony!"

"Yes its Tony." She said as Abby screamed some more.

"So how far along are you?" Abby asked once had calmed down a bit.

"About three months. Tony and I've kept it a secret for a few months but its going to get hard to hide soon so we figured we would tell everyone today." Kate said.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Abby said not even trying to hide her excitement.

"Well. You want to come with me to tell Ducky and Jimmy?"

"Sure why not!

The pair walked into autopsy and for the first time in a while Kate felt sick seeing the dead Marine Officer that Ducky had been doing the autopsy on. The last time she had felt like that was when she first joined NCIS over two years ago.

"Hello Caitlin. Abigail." Ducky said as they walked in.

"DUCKY! Guess what! Kate has some *big* news to tell you and Jimmy!" Abby practically yelled.

"Yes Ducky. Wheres Jimmy?" Kate said trying to hold off on telling Ducky the news.

"Jimmy's out sick today. But what may I do for you Caitlin?"

Of all the years Kate had worked at NCIS Ducky never got the hint that she preferred Kate over Caitlin.

"If you can listen to a *big* problem I have you could be a great help."

"Kate! Its not a *big* problem its a *good* thing!" Abby said scolding Kate.

"Caitlin. What's wrong?"

"Ducky to tell you the truth. I'm pregnant with Tony's baby. and Gibbs up there reaming out poor Tony for it and I just feel bad for lying to Gibbs the last few years."

"Okay Caitlin. Well first off congratulations. Second. I'm sure Tony will be fine up there with Gibbs. and third its okay. I'm sure Gibbs will understand." Ducky said trying to comfort a crying Kate. Ducky had been the only one Kate was confiding in over the past two years about her and Tony's relationship.

"Thanks Ducky." Kate said nodding as she wiped away the tears that had been falling.

"Your welcome Caitlin." Ducky said as the Abby and Kate walked out of Autopsy.


	2. The Speed Of Life

Ch. 2

The Speed Of Life

The baby bump that had started out about the size of a softball was now about the size volleyball. Tony had gotten in the habit of calling her a 'melon' and Kate had gotten into the habit of hitting him every time he said that. The two had moved in together. and Abby was already making plans for the babies room. Kate was standing in the kitchen of their house. She could just see herself as a mom. Tony as a dad. and the little one. It was just so real. Tony came down stairs.

"Hey Babe." He said smiling.

"Hey Tony." She said hugging him.

"How did you sleep?" He said rubbing his eyes. Thank god it was the weekend and he didn't have to go into work.

"Good. I guess you?" She said laughing at how Tony was like a little kid in the morning.

"Horrible. Someone kept kicking me all night." He said glaring at Kate.

"Hey I can't help it. If you don't like then sleep on the couch." Kate said giving the glare was right back to him. The two burst out in giggles.

**NCIS**

Kate was on desk duty now. She hated it. She often took her work down to Abby's lab or Autopsy so she had someone to sit with. Tony swore it was bad for the baby to be by all the chemicals used in Abby's lab but since they had no cases lately Abby wasn't using to much of those chemicals.

"Hey Abbs. I need to talk." Kate said as she walked into the lab.

"Hey Kate. Whats up?" She asked excitedly.

"Nothing really. Other than the fact I'm pregnant with twins." Her routine ultrasound was yesterday and when she saw two little babies in there instead of one it caught her off guard.

"TWINS?" Abby basically yelled.

"Yes. I was just wondering on how would you tell someone?"

"I would just tell Tony. Just tell him how it is."

"Okay. Thanks." Kate said hugging Abby as best as she could.

**HOME**

"Hey Tony. I need to tell you something." She said trying to hold back tears.

"Whats wrong honey?" Tony said pulling her into a hug.

"We're pregnant with twins." She said letting the tears fall. _'Damn pregnancy hormones.' _She thought.

"Twins? Really?" Tony said surprised.

"Yeah twins. Your happy right?" She said wiping away tears.

"Yeah. I'm happy. Its just surprising. Twins. Wow." Tony said pulling Kate closer to him.

She smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. The twins kicked their father in complete anger of them being squished.

"Well at least that explains why you look like a melon." Tony said jokingly.

Kate didn't even bother to answer she just smacked him and went up stairs crying.

"Kate. Honey. I didn't mean anything by it. Please come out." Tony was slowly learning how to deal with a hormonal pregnant woman.


End file.
